Donut Hole
'Donut Hole '''ist ein Song, der von ''Hachi produziert und von Gumi gesungen wurde. Hachi ist außerdem derjenige, der die Gitarre spielt, Yu Suto spielt den Bass, Masaki Hori das Schlagzeug und Yasuhisa Kataoka war für Aufnahme und Mix zuständig. Hintergrund Hachi's 19. Song und der erste Song, der nach seiner fast dreijährigen Pause (18. Song: Panda Hero - 23.01.11) erschienen ist. Hachi arbeitet an seiner Karriere als Sänger unter seinem echten Namen Yonezu Kenshi und brachte am 16. Mai 2012 ein Album dazu heraus, weshalb er keine Zeit für neue Vocaloid-Songs aufbringen konnte. Donut Hole ist auf Yonezu Kenshi's Album Yankee als einziger Vocaloid-Song enthalten und wird dort von ihm persönlich gecovert. Handlung Der Song handelt von einem Mädchen, das sich an eine Person erinnern möchte, es aber nicht kann. "Donut Hole" symbolisiert ein Loch im Gedächtnis - Gedächtnisverlust. Sie kann das Loch nicht füllen, da das Loch in einem Donut nicht dazu bestimmt ist, gefüllt zu werden. Innerhalb des Donuts hat nie etwas existiert, das Loch war von Anfang an dort. So wie das Loch von Anfang an im Donut war, war auch von Anfang an ein Loch im Gedächtnis des Mädchens, denn die Person, an die sie sich erinnern will, hat nie existiert. Einige meinen, dass es keinen tieferen Sinn hinter dem Song gibt und das Chaos der Worte schlicht und ergreifend das Chaos im Kopf des Sängers bzw. des Erzählers darstellt. Text Japanisch= いつからこんなに大きな 思い出せない記憶があったか どうにも憶えてないのを ひとつ確かに憶えてるんだな もう一回何回やったって 思い出すのはその顔だ それでもあなたがなんだか 思い出せないままでいるんだな 環状線は地球儀を 巡り巡って朝日を追うのに レールの要らない僕らは 望み好んで夜を追うんだな もう一回何万回やって 思い出すのはその顔だ 瞼に乗った淡い雨 聞こえないまま死んだ暗い声 何も知らないままでいるのが あなたを傷つけてはしないか それで今も眠れないのを あなたが知れば笑うだろうか 簡単な感情ばっか数えていたら あなたがくれた体温まで　忘れてしまった バイバイもう永遠に会えないね 何故かそんな気がするんだ　そう思えてしまったんだ 上手く笑えないんだ　どうしようもないまんま ドーナツの穴みたいにさ 穴を穴だけ切り取れないように あなたが本当にあること 決して証明できはしないんだな もう一回何回やったって 思い出すのはその顔だ 今夜も毛布とベッドの 隙間に体を挟み込んでは 死なない想いがあるとするなら それで僕らは安心なのか 過ぎたことは望まないから 確かに埋まる形をくれよ 失った感情ばっか数えていたら あなたがくれた声もいつか　忘れてしまった バイバイもう永遠に会えないね 何故かそんな気がするんだ　そう思えてしまったんだ 涙が出るんだ　どうしようもないまんま この胸に空いた穴が今 あなたを確かめるただ一つの証明 それでも僕は虚しくて 心が千切れそうだ　どうしようもないまんま 簡単な感情ばっか数えていたら あなたがくれた体温まで　忘れてしまった バイバイもう永遠に会えないね 最後に思い出した　その小さな言葉 静かに呼吸を合わせ　目を見開いた 目を見開いた　目を見開いた あなたの名前は |-|Romaji= Itsu kara konna ni ooki na Omoidasenai kioku ga atta ka Dou ni mo oboetenai no o Hitotsu tashika ni oboeterunda na Mou ikkai nankai yattatte Omoidasu no wa sono kao da Sore demo anata ga nandaka Omoidasenai mama de irunda na Kanjousen wa chikyuugi o Meguri megutte asahi o ou no ni Reeru no iranai bokura wa Nozomi kononde yoru o ounda na Mou ikkai nan-man-kai yatte Omoidasu no wa sono kao da Mabuta ni notta awai ame Kikoenai mama shinda kurai koe Nani mo shiranai mama de iru no ga Anata o kizutsukete wa shinai ka Sore de ima mo nemurenai no o Anata ga shireba warau darou ka Kantan na kanjou bakka kazoeteitara Anata ga kureta taion made wasurete shimatta Baibai mou eien ni aenai ne Nazeka sonna ki ga surunda sou omoete shimattanda Umaku waraenainda doushiyou mo nai manma Doonatsu no ana mitai ni sa Ana o ana dake o toritorenai you ni Anata ga hontou ni aru koto Keshite shoumei deki wa shinainda na Mou ikkai nan-man-kai yatte Omoidasu no wa sono kao da Konya mo moufu to beddo no Sukima ni karada o hasamikonde wa Shinanai omoi ga aru to suru nara Sore de bokura wa anshin nano ka Sugita koto wa nozomanai kara Tashika ni umaru katachi o kure yo Ushinatta kanjou bakka kazoeteitara Anata ga kureta koe mo itsuka wasurete shimatta Baibai mou eien ni aenai ne Nazeka sonna ki ga surunda sou omoete shimattanda Namida ga derunda doushiyou mo nai manma Kono mune ni aita ana ga ima Anata o tashikameru tada hitotsu no shoumei Sore demo boku wa munashikute Kokoro ga chigiresou da doushiyou mo nai manma Kantan na kanjou bakka kazoeteitara Anata ga kureta taion made wasurete shimatta Baibai mou eien ni aenai ne Saigo ni omoidashita sono chiisa na kotoba Shizuka ni kokyuu o awase me o mihiraita Me o mihiraita me o mihiraita Anata no namae wa |-|Englisch= When did I get these memories, These big ones I can't remember? Out of what I just can't recall, There's one thing I remember pretty well Try one more time, a hundred times, All I remember is your face And yet you yourself, I'm not sure why, But I still can't remember you... The belt line wraps the globe, Going 'round to chase the morning sun But we don't need to run its rails: We follow our desire, and chase the night Try one more time, a thousand times, All I remember is your face Light rain settles on my eyelids, And I still can't hear that dead, dark voice... Not knowing anything at all, Well, that won't hurt you - will it? It makes me unable to sleep even still, And if you found out, I bet you'd laugh... When I'd try to count all the simple feelings, I'd find I forgot even the warmth you shared with me Goodbye, and we'll never, ever meet again; That's just what feeling I get, that's just what I thought... I can't smile wide, I'm stuck, there's nothing I can do... It's like the hole in a donut: Just like you can't isolate the hole, Proving you were really here Is something I can never do Try one more time, a hundred times, All I remember is your face One more night I sleep, Body wedged between the blanket and bed... If there really were thoughts that never die, Would that give us relief? I can't hope on things that have passed, So just give me something to fill with... When I'd try to count all the feelings I lost, I'd find I forgot even the voice you shared with me Goodbye, and we'll never, ever meet again; That's just what feeling I get, that's just what I thought... The tears come pouring out, there's nothing I can do... The hole opened up in my chest, Now it's the only thing that proves you And yet I'm still so empty; My heart is torn to ribbons, there's nothing I can do... When I'd try to count all the simple feelings, I'd find I forgot even the warmth you shared with me Goodbye, and we'll never, ever meet again... In the end, I remembered that little word Taking my breaths calmly, my eyes opened up... My eyes opened up... My eyes opened up... Your name is - |-|Deutsch= Wann erhielt ich diese Erinnerungen, diese vielen Erinnerungen, an die ich mich nicht erinnern kann? Von allen Dingen, an die ich mich nicht erinnern kann, Erinnere ich mich an eine Sache ganz genau. Versuche es ein weiteres Mal, hunderte Male. Alles, was ich noch kenne ist dein Gesicht. Und dennoch, ich bin mir nicht sicher warum, aber ich weiß nicht wer du bist. Die Gürtellinie umschließt den Globus. Gehen herum, um der Morgensonne nachzujagen. Aber wir müssen nicht ihren Schienen folgen: Wir gehen unseren Begierden nach und eilen der Nacht hinterher. Versuche es ein weiteres Mal, tausende Male, Alles, was ich noch kenne ist dein Gesicht. Seichter Regen setzt sich auf meinen Lidern ab Und ich kann immer noch nicht diese tote, dunkle Stimme hören… Überhaupt nichts zu wissen, Nun, das würde dich auch nicht verletzen, oder? Selbst jetzt kann ich nicht schlafen. Wenn du es herausfinden würdest, wette ich damit, dass du lachen wirst… Wenn ich versuchen würde alle diese einfachen Gefühle zu zählen, Würde ich erkennen, dass ich sogar deine Wärme vergessen habe. Lebewohl, wir werden uns niemals wieder sehen. Das sind einfach die Gefühle, die ich bekam, einfach das, was ich dachte. Ich kann nicht breit lächeln, ich stecke fest, es gibt nichts, das ich tun könnte… Es wie das Loch in einem Donut: Genauso wie man das Loch nicht verschließen kann, könnte ich niemals beweisen, dass du wirklich hier warst. Versuche es ein weiteres Mal, hunderte Male. Alles, was ich noch kenne ist dein Gesicht. Ich schlafe eine weitere Nacht. Mein Körper ist eingeklemmt zwischen Decke und Bett… Würde es wirklich Gedanken geben, die niemals vergehen, würde das uns erleichtern? Ich kann nicht auf vergangene Dinge vertrauen, Also gib mir einfach etwas, um die Leere zu füllen… Wenn ich versuchen würde alle meine verlorenen Gefühle zu zählen, Würde ich erkennen, dass ich sogar deine Stimme vergessen habe. Lebewohl, wir werden uns niemals wieder sehen. Das sind einfach die Gefühle, die ich bekam, einfach das, was ich dachte. Die Tränen fließen, es gibt nichts, das ich tun könnte. Das Loch öffnete sich in meiner Brust. Es ist der einzige Beweis für deine Existenz Und dennoch bin ich immer noch so leer. Mein Herz ist in Fetzen gerissen, es gibt nichts, das ich tun könnte. Wenn ich versuchen würde alle diese einfachen Gefühle zu zählen, Würde ich erkennen, dass ich sogar deine Wärme vergessen habe. Lebewohl, wir werden uns niemals wieder sehen. Am Ende erinnere ich mich an dieses kleine Wort. Ich atme ruhig ein und aus, meine Augen öffnen sich… Meine Augen haben sich geöffnet… Meine Augen habe sich geöffnet… Dein Name ist- Andere Versionen Soraru.240.1086913.jpg|Soraru's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRVygthMAA4 Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INRzyrmjeRs Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Hachi Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hall of Legend